The Thin Line
by MysticSerpent
Summary: Everyones favorite potions master and the head girl are attracted to each other. My tongue in cheek version...
1. The Hunt Begins

_Disclaimer: I am just playing with them, JKR owns them and I won't be making any money off of this so please don't bother suing me. This is my response to the Seducing Severus Snape Challenge at WIKTT. It also happens to be songfic, sort of. The song is The Thin Line by Queensryche, who happen to have the coolest songs to listen to when you are thinking of Snape __J By the way this is all done tongue-in-cheek and I have tried to use as many SS/HG clichés as possible so if you recognize something as yours, please know I did not mean to steal anyone's ideas._

**The Thin Line**

_"Another hungry look, In her eyes again._

_Pacing the floor, The hunt begins."_

Severus Snape entered the Great Hall for lunch at exactly 11:45 am.  Immediately he felt her eyes upon him.  His stride faltered for the scant second it took him to regain his composure, then with an even greater determination he stalked to the Head Table, robes billowing behind him. He took his usual seat at the end next to Remus Lupin, back for the last two years teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.  With a sigh and an almost imperceptible slump to his shoulders, he unfolded his napkin into his lap and reached for a pot of tea. 

            Remus chuckled as he leaned towards the potions master. "Just like a lioness stalking her prey, wouldn't you say Severus? If I weren't so frightened, I would envy you." He pushed the soup tureen and a plate of rolls to Severus.  

            Minerva McGonagall, who was sitting on the other side of Remus, turned towards the two professors. "If you think you are envious now, wait until you see what she is going to wear to the Leaving Feast tonight.  I knew Albus had to be up to something when he told those children that dress robes would not be required for this evening's festivity." She beamed at her Gryffindor charge that was in the middle of a very heated discussion with Misters Potter and Weasley.

            Remus raised his eyebrows, "So you have actually seen it then? I must confess I forgot entirely what I had gone to the library for after I heard her and Miss Weasley talking about it there the other night." 

            Severus cleared his throat, "Might I remind you both that I am still sitting here, and for the record just because Miss Granger looks like she is ready to eat me alive, does not mean that I will allow it." 

            Though he spoke softly, it seemed that the entire staff had taken that moment to concentrate on their food rather than their conversations.  Every single one of them heard him.  Professor Flitwick giggled as he stood on his chair to ladle more soup into his bowl. Madam Hooch laughed so hard that she began to hiccough and Professor Vector began pounding her on the back.

            "Well if you are going to be eaten alive," Sinistra giggled, "you had better have some condiments on hand.  Here take this honey."

            "Oooh I much prefer chocolate sauce or whipped cream," sighed Professor Sprout.

"I have some edible body paints, if you would like to borrow them." Madam Hooch chortled.

            Severus supposed it was a good thing that Albus was not at lunch today. He most definitely did not want to hear the Headmaster's preferred body condiment. 

            "Oh Severus really," Minerva said smiling, "I for one truly admire your restraint this past year." He rolled his eyes but she continued on. "You deserve to be happy too, Professor. I think we all feel the sparks flying when you two are in the same room." 

            "She is a child," he hissed.

            "No," Remus interrupted, "If I am not mistaken she turned eighteen this September past, and if you want to get to the bare bones of the matter, technically she can no longer be considered a student either since all of the final exams have been taken and grades posted."

            "This is preposterous. You are all mad. I am not having this discussion with any of you." Severus muttered as he stood up.  "I refuse to sit here and debate whether or not the Head Girl and I should throw caution to the wind, and shag each other senseless." With that final statement he turned on his heel, and strode back out of the Great Hall.

            "All in favor…" Remus said. Every adult at the table raised their hands and burst into laughter. The students eyed the head table with a mixture of curiosity and concern, used to seeing their professors act more reserved.

_"Skin tight leather provides my pleasure._

_Wake my fear, surge with the pressure."_

Later that afternoon Severus entered the library carrying a huge stack of books that he would not need to take with him over the summer holiday.  Madam Pince however was no where to be found.  He could not just leave the books there for anyone to take, and he most certainly was not going to waste a minute more time making a second trip. Even if he spelled them to make them inconspicuous, he would have to return in order to lift the spell.  "She is probably just putting some other books away," he reasoned.  Quickly he put a vanishing spell on the books and set off through the aisles in search of the librarian. 

            Finally in the restricted section he saw her, not Madam Pince, but _her. Hermione Granger was walking slowly down the aisle fingers brushing lightly across the titles.  He stopped the second he saw her and stepped a little to the side so that she would not notice his perusal.  Gods she was beautiful, no – that word did her no justice. She made his blood boil; he could admit that to himself. She had twisted her hair up and clipped it, yet curls still escaped teasing the nape of her neck.  _

            Her hair was still wild and untamable, no matter what she had tried. And over the years he had watched her try a great many things. He allowed himself a small smile because her hair reminded him of an old nursery rhyme, "There was a little girl, who had a little curl, right in the middle of her forehead. And when she was good, she was very very good. And when she was bad," at that moment she stopped and stroked the spine of one of the books before pulling it from its home on the shelf.  "_Please be bad…" he thought immediately as a shudder went through his body.  He didn't think that he had ever been quite so jealous of a book before, but he could literally feel her fingers stroking the length of his cock in just the same way.  "__Stop this now, Severus," he thought harshly. "__Put an end to it now, before you both regret it."_

            He leaned against the bookshelf crossing his arms over his chest, and schooled his expression into a most cold and disdainful mask. "Saying Good Bye to your best friends Miss Granger?" he sneered.

            Her body stiffened for a moment, then relaxed into an even more sensuous posture.  "Well, yes," she said slowly turning around to face him, "I suppose I am at that."

            Sweet Merlin's Balls! When did her voice get so, so velvety? She was still holding the book that and he glanced down at its title, "How to Marry a Potions Master." (_a/n__: nods to mouselmeg, and the "picture this" challenge.) Well that was fascinating; he had never seen that particular self-help guide before. He was going to have a look at that book and soon because, Gods help him, he could feel her hands on him, holding him; in the same manner she was holding the book._

            She caught his glance at the book and flushed deeply, but instead of looking away, she trapped him with her gaze.  He didn't remember her moving towards him, but suddenly there she was.  Standing before him so close he could feel the heat coming off of her body.  Her breath was short, her skin flushed, he could smell almost taste her arousal. "Professor…" She whispered, putting the book down and raising her hands to touch his face.

            He caught her wrists easily before she could touch him. He just didn't think he could handle feeling her gentle touch and then push her away. He held her arms out and away from their bodies. "Miss Granger," he sighed, "Hermione please, don't do this. You have no idea of the consequences." 

            "Professor Flitwick taught us the charms to prevent unwanted 'consequences' two years ago." She smiled slyly and stepped closer. _So soft, he thought and stifled a groan. He could feel every inch of her body against his, which meant that she could feel his erection.  She ground her hips slightly to emphasize the point._

            He bit back a curse and pushed her back against the books then stepped away from her. "Are you really that stupid girl?  Do you honestly believe that I am worried about contraception," he said angrily. 

            "Of course I don't," she whispered. "But I don't see why you think that our being together would be so horrible. If you think that being seen with you will make me more of a target in this war then maybe you aren't thinking, or have you forgotten that Harry is my best friend."

            "I am not forgetting Potter the WonderBoy, the supposed salvation of us all.  Listen to me carefully girl, I have betrayed Voldemort. He wants me to suffer and he wants me dead. I have no living relatives because I could not stomach his ways. It is not safe for me to leave the school grounds, ever. I am a prisoner here just as if there was a dementor standing outside my door. I guarantee you that if He were to learn I was even a little bit attracted to you I would have your death on my conscience as well."

            "Can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked after she had stood there staring at him for a moment.

            "By all means, Miss Granger."

            "Do you own any leather?" She asked, a smile suddenly brightening her clouded features.

            "I beg your pardon?" He sputtered. Now where in Merlin's name was she going with this bizarre turn in the conversation. "I fail to see the pertinence…"

            "It's just that, well." She started to step closer but he stiffened and held up a hand in warning. "The way I see it, tonight could be the last time I get to see you until after the war is over and I have always fantasized about you wearing a pair of black leather trousers."

            "I don't have time for your silly fantasies, child." He watched her face fall and grimaced. He wanted to hurt her and push her away, but he could hardly stand it himself. "I own three pairs," he murmured. 

            She closed her eyes and sighed. Severus felt another tremor run through his body and a flash of heat shot straight to his groin. They were treading on dangerously thin ice again and he thought perhaps he had best get out of the library and soon, then he heard her ask "Professor, tonight, will you dance with me?"

            "One dance, Miss Granger. You may pick the song."

            She nodded her assent and he narrowed his gaze, studying her for a moment before answering with his own nod. He brushed past her continuing his search for the missing librarian, and did not see her pull her book back off of the shelf and sit down to do some power reading.

_"Walk away and leave forever,_

_Do I dare?"_

tbc       


	2. Are you happy now?

_Disclaimer: The same as before, I own nothing, except for the pattern these words I have strung together make.  My inspirations are JKR, those wonderful women at WIKTT, Queensryche, and my sister Allison who introduced me to FanFiction. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. Just a warning, most everyone is ooc, at least a little._

Chapter 2

            "Albus, what a completely expected surprise," Severus exclaimed in mock delight as he opened the door to his quarters bidding the headmaster to enter.

            "Ah Severus, I see sarcasm still reigns supreme in the dungeons." The elder wizard smiled and sat down in a worn leather chair in front of the fireplace. He waved his wand and where the books and scrolls were scattered over the coffee table now sat tea service complete with cucumber and watercress sandwiches, scones, fruit, and petit fours. 

            "As to be expected," Severus set to work pouring tea and placing an assortment of pastries on a small plate and handing them to the Headmaster. He served himself and sat back patiently; following the routine that had not changed since the day he arrived back to Hogwarts seeking sanctuary. Greet each other with witticisms, eat, exchange mindless pleasantries, then they could talk about the true matter at hand.

            "I find it hard to believe how fast these past seven years have flown by." Albus said mistily. "And that is saying quite bit coming from an old dinosaur like myself." After not getting any more of a reply than a noncommittal grunt from the direction of the sofa, he continued on "I have come to talk to you about Miss Granger."

            "I thought you might. I assure you nothing untoward has happened between us." Severus stated.

            "I knew that."

            "Of course you did," he replied eyeing the omniscient man with an ever growing suspicion.  "Albus, what precisely do you want to tell me?"

            "I have been in a great deal of contact with Mr. and Mrs. Granger these weeks past. They agree with me that their home is not the safe haven it once was for their daughter. When Miss Granger steps off the Hogwarts Express, her parents will collect her and they will make their way to America, it seems that they have relatives there."

            Severus raised his eyebrow, "and Miss Granger agreed with this plan?"

            "Not to the extent that I was hoping, she refuses to stay away indefinitely which is not surprising, but she has agreed to stay for the summer holiday."

            "And after that?" Severus asked _Bloody Gryffindor Stupidity he thought. He had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where this conversation was headed, and he didn't like it._

            "She will be returning to Hogwarts." Albus replied with a smile. He sat back taking a sip of his tea, looking like that was the perfect answer to all the worlds problems. 

            "Returning… To Hogwarts? Wha…" Severus's brow furrowed, "In what capacity?"

            "Don't fret so, dear boy." He chuckled and popped a petit four into his mouth, brushing stray crumbs from his beard, seeming oblivious to his companions increasing agitation.  "Miss Granger will be continuing her education, apprenticing and assisting as needed. Not surprisingly, she cannot contain her interests to one field and therefore is going to be working on independent studies with each of the professors and Poppy as well. We will come up with a formal arrangement upon her return."

            "I see," He muttered darkly, "I swear old man, you are going to be the Death of me"

            "I rather thought you would be pleased. She will be safe here, and of course, I must insist that she remain at the castle until Harry returns from Auror training and we move forward with our plans. In the interim however, what Miss Granger chooses to do with her personal time would be her business and no one else's. Wouldn't you agree?"

            "Indeed." He rose swiftly, "Please forgive me for terminating our interview so abruptly, there are some matters I need to attend to before this evening."

            "Of course," Albus replied, eyes twinkling as he watched Severus hurry into his bedroom. "Oh, and Severus…" he called.

            "Sir?" the response called as he poked his head out of the bedroom door.

            "Wash your hair." Albus said with a chuckle. Severus rolled his eyes and disappeared again behind the door.

            Tonight was going to be entertaining indeed.

_"Raise my eyes, she stands._

_Holding out healing hands…_

_Are you happy now?"_

            The Leaving Feast was rather uneventful, all things considered. He sat at the table casting surreptitious glances her way. Gryffindor won the house cup, _again. Albus gave his speech and reminded the Seventh Year's that their leaving celebration would begin in one hour. The professors stood and watch as the students filed out of the great hall. Once the final student was gone, Albus clapped his hands and the doors closed behind them. They set to work transfiguring and decorating._

            By the time the Seventh-year students returned to the hall dressed for dancing and partying the Great Hall had been transformed. Towards the front of the room there was a raised platform for the band to perform. Albus stood on the platform with the band, who were tuning their instruments. There were different colored loveseats along the walls grouped around low tables.  The floor had been transformed into a dance floor that would light up under the dancers while the music was playing.  

            Severus stood in a corner with Remus watching the students enter.  He had removed the teaching robes that he wore to the leaving feast earlier. Black eyes glittering he watched for her, only half listening to what his friend was saying. That man would talk on for days. Yes, he was wearing a long sleeved transparent black top and leather trousers with snakeskin boots, but no, Remus was not going to fall over dead from the sight.

            "Listen Severus," Remus laughed, "Have you made sure that Poppy is ready for all the extra work you are going to send her way this evening when the children get an eye-full of the Bloody Bastard  Snape dressed as a Sex God?"

            "Shut-up Wolfboy," he growled in response. He did not know what the future would bring, but he had made the decision to give her this one night. Where they went from there would be up to her after she returned. He felt selfish and guilty and insecure.

            "There…" Remus pointed out. Hermione had just entered the hall with the rest of the Gryffindors. "I told you…"

            He let his eyes travel slowly up her body. She was wearing black high heeled boots that came to her knees and a black leather skirt that was short enough to be improper. He was sure that if she bent over he would be able to see what color her knickers were. "_If she's wearing any at all," unbidden the thought came to him. Her shirt only covered the front of her with deep v at the top and ties wrapped around her waist. He could not tell what the material was but it looked like pure liquid silver flowing over her breasts, the cool silver accentuated the warmth of her golden skin. Her chestnut hair was hanging loose in riotous curls to her waist and when she turned to speak to a classmate, he saw her entire back was bare.  The student headed over to sit down, "Gods," he whispered. _

            "I don't think they will be able to help you this time, old chap," Remus replied good naturedly. "She is like a silver bullet mortally wounding my heart."

            "It's not my heart I am worried about," Severus replied straight faced. Remus laughed and slapped him on the back before walking away to tease Minerva who was guarding the punch bowl, intent on spiking the brew himself. 

            Albus introduced the band and the music began. From his corner he watched as Hermione danced with Potter, then Weasley.  His eyes narrowed as he watched Malfoy ask her to dance. His chest tightened as she accepted. She had to know that the boy was a death eater and only remained at Hogwarts to feed Voldemort information on Potters comings and goings. _What the hell was that chit doing?  Enduring angry stares from Gryffindors and Slytherins alike they moved to the center of the floor. Draco Malfoy held her back to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. She had one arm resting on Malfoy's and the other raised and wrapped around his neck as they moved in time with the pulsing beat. Severus felt his stomach lurch as Malfoy bent his head to whisper something into her ear and she laughed. __What kind of game was she playing? And who exactly was she playing it with? _

            Not knowing what to trust, he turned to leave, and found that his way was being blocked by Minerva. "Severus, you aren't leaving with out a dance are you? After getting all dressed up… And I must say you look positively edible."

            "Leave me alone woman," He said through gritted teeth as he tried to brush past her. 

            She reached out and caught his arm in an iron grip. "Think with the head on your shoulders for just a minute Severus, after dancing with Draco Malfoy, who is going to think twice about her dancing with her Greasy Git Potions Master?"

            "Thank you ever so much Minerva. But I cannot watch them any longer – I am just going to go get some air. That is… if you will release my arm," he replied. 

            "Of course," she replied smiling. 

            He escaped outside and walked for a while before sitting down on a stone bench in the middle of the garden. Elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped together he closed his eyes. Head bent, hair falling forward he rested his head on his knuckles. The heady scent of flowers in bloom enveloped him. He could feel the music as the song changed from a frenzied techno pop number to something slower more sensuous. 

            "Severus," he heard her say in a husky whisper. He lifted his eyes and she held out a hand to him. "I believe this is what you promised me."

            He rose and wrapped his arms around her. Swaying to the music, he looked down and watched the moonlight dancing in her hair. His cock ached and his heart ached and his tongue felt like it was too big for his mouth. He was a bumbling seventeen year old again, would she be disappointed?  He felt her nipples tighten as they rubbed across his chest. Tightening his arms he brushed his lips across her forehead. "Are you an angel, or a demon?" he whispered into her hair. 

            "Depends," she whispered back, "which turns you on more?" She looked up at him smiling, and squeezed his bum.

            "Definitely the demon," he chuckled.

_"I walk the Thin Line for you._

_Do just what you say to,_

_With fear as my friend,_

_I walk the Thin Line one more time for you."_

tbc

A/N No, I really don't think this is Rickman!Snape but he is yummy. Anyone willing to do a constructive critique of my writing? I would be grateful, please email to mlgray920@yahoo.com


End file.
